Euronews
Euronews 'is the world's first multilingual news network, headquartered in Lyon, France. Its mission is to cover all the world news from a pan-European perspective. Media Globe Networks account for 53% of Euronews' shareholders. History *1/1/1993 - Euronews was launched in the first 5 languages: English, French, German, Spanish and Italian. Its logo at that time was: blue lowercase word "euro" in yellow parallelogram and yellow uppercase word "NEWS". *8/2/1997 - Euronews changed its identity. Its logo now was: white lowercase word "euro" above and blue lowercase word "news" below. *1998 - euronews.com was launched. *26/10/1998 - Euronews changed its identity. Its logo now was: blue rectangle enclosing white camel case word "EuroNews". *1999 - Launch of Portuguese service and began digital broadcast. *2001 - Launch of Russian service. *2004 - Airing in Asia and it now broadcasts worldwide. *5/2007 - Launch the first Youtube channel. *4/6/2008 - Euronews change its identity. Its logo now was: white lowercase word "euronews" on a neutral grey background featuring a white circle symbolizing both the world and star circle on the flag of Europe. *7/2008 - Launch of Arabic service. *1/2010 - Launch of Turkish service. *10/2010 - Launch of Persian service. *Summer 2011 - Launch of "euronews LIVE" application for Iphone, Ipad and Android devices. *8/2011 - Launch of Ukrainian service. *2011 - Smart TV started carrying Euronews. *10/2012 - Launch of euronews RADIO, Europe's only 24-hour digital news station. *12/2012 - Launch of Greek service. *1/1/2013 - Euronews celebrated 20 years of storytelling. *2013 - Launch of Hungarian service, the latest language of the channel. *12/2013 - Euronews became the most watched news channel in Youtube. *2014 - Available on Windows Phone 8, Windows 8, Blackberry 10 & Flipboard, first news app connected to Sony Smartwatch 2. *2/2014 - Launch of Euronews Campus, live in prestigious universities worldwide. *2015 - Euronews moved the headquarters to Lyon, France. *20/4/2016 - Launch of Africanews, the first Pan-African multilingual news channel. *17/5/2016 - Euronews moved to the current identity. Its current logo is: silver-white lowercase word "euronews" followed by a small circle at foot of the last letter, all on a light navy background. Main figures (updated to 30/12/2016) *'50% '''of the world's population can understand Euronews in their own language *Euronews' newsroom has over '''400 '''journalists in '''25 nationalities, speak 34 official languages *16 Youtube channels received 1,547,595 subscribers and 1,482,525,327 views *Euronews Knowledge gets 195,805 subscribers and 4,952,168 'views, become Europe's fastest-growing premium channel *Euronews Radio receives '''1.4 million '''listeners a month *'514,206 Vkontakte followers *'3,267,384' Google+ followers *'1.5 million' hotel rooms receive Euronews in 11 major hotels *On board in 25 major airlines *'426 million' households receive Euronews in 158 countries *'10 million' people watch Euronews worldwide a day, include 4,8 million Europeans Content Euronews is the world's first multilingual rolling news channel. It broadcasts on a 30-minute cycle, include a 10-minute news bulletin, followed by ads, markets, top stories and if neccessary, weather. After this, there will be several magazines, followed by No Comment and finally, another weather report. Euronews' news bulletins are complete and concise running every half hour (every 15 minutes from 4:00 to 10:00 CET). If breaking news happens or a live event is on, Euronews will break magazines if neccessary and give viewers continuous coverage. Programming News * All News Edition: News bulletin from 4h - 10h weekdays ; * News of the Day: News bulletin from 10h - 19h weekdays ; * Prime Edition: News bulletin from 19h - 1h daily ; * Late Edition: News bulletin from 1h - 4h daily ; * Weekend Edition: News bulletin from 4h - 19h weekends ; * Insight: In-depth coverage and analysis of the day's main event ; * No Comment: Most striking images worldwide with original sound, airing at :26 and :56 after each hour ; * Interview: Face-to-face interviews with leading figures in the news ; * The Global Conversation: International decision-makers have exclusive interviews with Euronews' top journalists. Sports * The Corner: Exclusive results and top news from European football ; * Speed: Highlights of world's motorsports events ; * Gravity: All you need to know about ski. Weather * Meteo Airport, Meteo World, Meteo Europe: Your daily weather forecasts ;